Plasma Red
by ParisIvashkov
Summary: Red is the mysterious Kanto pokemon master who has been up Mount silver for four years, alone and undefeated. What will happen when Red returns from Mount Silver to find himself in the middle of a changed world and a new criminal organisation?
1. Chapter1

**Chapter one**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from my OC's. I also don't own the Pokémon franchise.**

Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank you all for reading my first fanfiction: D

Please note that this chapter is a flashback that will end at the start of chapter two. (Don't worry, Luna won't be 10 for the whole story :)

The ice-cold wind slashed relentlessly at his body. His dark hair messy and scattered with ice. His scarlet eyes could be seen merely as shadows under his red hat. On his shoulder stood his most prized and valued friend, his red cheeks buzzing with the electricity that he held within. They had lived there, atop mount silver for four years; training, getting stronger, waiting for a rival that would finally show the skill to beat them. Many challenges had been thrust towards the mysterious Pokémon master and his team during their stay on mount silver, but nothing had come close to halting their winning streak. Until her. The girl with incredibly long, dark hair and large blue eyes that glowed like the that covered the ground. The battle had been exhilarating, no doubt. Each move was placed with precision, not a rock was left unturned. He had only just scraped by with a win. A bittersweet smile played on his features as the memories flooded over him. The world was changing. It was no longer the same place it had been four years ago. He stood, his jacket flapping in the wind. As he approached his large Pokémon, they also stood, awaiting his instruction. He gave a single nod.

* * *

 _Luna's POV_

A soft knock at my bedroom door had me jumping up onto my feet. It wasn't often that I was allowed to leave the vast emptiness of my room. The door handle twisted and I bent over, bowing respectfully to the blonde haired man who had come to collect me. His white lab coat billowed out as he walked towards me, a cruel gleam in his eye.

"Where is that special Pachirisu of yours, hmm?" He sneered as he crossed to the far side of the room.

"Is she here?" He taunted, tossing up my mattress and scattering the contents of my bed everywhere.

He stood silent for a second. A small rustle from inside the wooden closet gave away her hiding place. I ran across the room to protect the young Pokémon but I was too weak. The scientist pulled out a purple and pink ball and thrust it at the small, quivering Pachirisu. He held up the ball triumphantly.

I opened my mouth slightly and managed to force out a few, stuttered words.

"Please… D-don't hurt her." My voice was weak, but he heard my words and halted his exit from the room.

"Why my dear, harming Pokémon is not our obligation. Team plasma strives to liberate all Pokémon."

 _If that's true, then why is it that every Pokémon you give me to play with is injured and timid? Why is Pachirisu always returned to me in even more pain than she was when you took her?_

I had so many questions, but no sound ever left my lips. All I could do was kneel by the door, my tiny fists hitting it, again and again.

Most days consisted of this. My whole childhood was based off a tightly maintained schedule. I was given three meals a day, each one at its own specific time. Twice a week, a new Pokémon was placed in my room and the other was trapped by the scientist with blonde hair and taken away. The only Pokémon that had ever been given to me more than once was the Pachirisu that became larger and more aggressive each time. I was given an extensive education by the scientist and spent most of my time learning.

Once a week, I was allowed two spend some time with two other children. One was a quiet but assertive boy named N. The other was a girl with long, shiny blonde hair and emerald eyes. She often talked about her contact with other children and the many soirees that she had attended with her foster father, Ghetsis. N would often sit in silence as he listened to Celeste's stories. He would not interrupt nor make an effort to contribute to the conversation. Celeste didn't mind one bit.

I would often sit away from the others. They were both older than me, Celeste by two years and N by four, and they were siblings. They didn't see each other often and had contrasting personalities. Celeste was a careless girl who never missed a chance to mock me or put me down. N was thoughtful and didn't speak much. They stayed away from me as if I had some rare disease that they feared catching. As we grew older, Celeste and N stopped coming to the room. Celeste would often walk past with a group of other girls. They would whisper and sneer at me. I could hear their echoed laughter become softer as they got further down the corridor. It was sitting alone in that large room without any Pokémon or human life that I began to realise what true loneliness felt like.

I woke up one morning to a louder, firmer knock than what I was used to. I quickly pushed myself out of my bed and stood, arms by my side, waiting for my room to be entered. The door handle didn't turn. I frowned and was about to crawl back into bed when a deep voice came from behind the door.

"May I enter?"

I tried to articulate the word 'yes' but no sound would come out. I walked over to the door and tapped once before stepping back in front of my bed and bowing my head. I looked up to see a large man standing in front of me. He had green hair similar to N's. That was the only thing they had in common, however. This mans eyes were hard and evil. N's were passionate although often sad.

We stood in silence, looking at each other, until he finally spoke.

"You are docile. Perhaps you would have been a better choice than N." He said before stepping forward to examine me carefully. "However, I have heard that you do not speak. That would definitely have made things hard." He turned and began exiting the room.

"Follow me."

I quickly stepped forward. As we left the room I became aware that a triad of ninjas was following us.

"Don't worry about them. They are here to protect us." The man said as he led me into an unfamiliar part of the castle. After taking a few turns down the corridor, we arrived at a pair of heavy oak doors and one of the ninjas stepped forward and pushed them open. Behind the doors lay a long, maroon carpet that ran in a straight line through the centre of the room. Colossal pillars lined each side of the carpet next to the tall, bare walls. I was led along the carpet and up a few steps until I was halted in front of a grand throne. N stepped out from behind the empty throne and smiled at me.

"Good morning Luna." He said softly, as he walked over to the man and me. "Ghetsis, may we have some time alone?"

Ghetsis looked at him for a second before nodding and exiting the room. As soon as he had gone, N smiled at me childishly and started running out of the throne room.

"First to my bedroom wins!" He called out to me. For a second, I stood there dumbstruck, but a smile soon made its way onto my face and before I knew it, I was sprinting down the castle halls after him.

Things were never really the same after that. N and I became thick as thieves. He told me all about his father Ghetsis' plans to save all Pokémon and how when he got older they were going to work together to achieve Pokémon liberation. For a while, it was just N and I. We were free to see each other whenever we liked and lessons became less frequent. The injured Pokémon would still come and go, but now that I had N, fixing them up and caring for them was a riot.

I knew that things wouldn't stay like this forever, but I didn't expect them to end as suddenly as they did.

It had been four years since N and I first became close. I was 10 and he was 14. Earlier that day, Celeste had returned to the castle. I had seen her standing outside one of the empty rooms down the hall from mine, crying as the triad of ninjas moved her stuff into the room. I walked past and she scowled at me, furiously swiping the tears from her face.

She gave me a twisted smile. "We are all trapped you know." She said in a cruel voice, "There truly is no way out. N is too swept away in his delusions to see it, but we are all just tools. I thought I had escaped, but here I am, back again. Mark my words Luna; we will all be slaves of Plasma until the day that we die." My blank look slipped into frown. I looked away.

"We have all been raised like pigs for slaughter. Each of us has been given a role to play; they have created us differently, tortured our minds into seeing their path. You may be blind and weak, but I'm not. Just you watch me, I will stand above-"

She was cut off by the ninjas slamming the room door and locking her inside. Ferocious banging from the other side of the door echoed through the castle walls. Most of me believed that Celeste had gone mental, but the quiet, mocking voice in my head made me spin on my heel and flee down the corridor.

I dashed into N's room to tell him all about what I had witnessed but realised that he was not there. I backed out of his room and continued running until I got lost in the halls of the castle. I blindly ran through each room, the identical walls mocking me as I passed each one again and again. I continued to run in circles until I came across a pair of oak doors at the very end of a corridor. I froze on my feet. There were people inside. I stepped forward slowly, the sound from each movement bouncing off the walls. I twisted the handle and heaved the heavy door open. I recognised it as the throne room that I had been in once before. Everything was just as it had been the last time I was here. The throne still stood magnificently, the pillars were still just as domineering. I caught a flash of green retreating around the corner and out of a passageway behind the throne.

I gasped and ran after them. The passage led me out onto a little pathway. The air suddenly became crisp and I could feel the cold embrace my body. I gasped as I was overcome by new experiences. The first time had seen the stars in real life, the first time I had seen real trees and plants, the first time I had ever been free from those stuffy castle walls. It was then that I realised; Celeste was right. Everything I had experienced in my childhood had been monitored to mould me into who I was today. I felt a sting behind my eyes. This whole time I had been alive, but had I really lived? All that I had read about in books, the adventures and the danger, had been scary to me before, but I had missed the main focus of each story. The thrill and memories that came with such escapades. The simple joys of childhood that I had never experienced.

I took a deep breath. Walking down the cobblestone road I heard a screech coming from a shed at the end of the path. 'How strange…' I thought as I looked around to see that no one was watching. I ran into to room. Hiding behind a storage unit, I heard voices. I peered in to see a bunch of people in uniform trailing cages of Pokémon out of one unit and into another. I gasped in shock before quickly covering my mouth. What could people trying to save Pokémon possibly need all these cages and scientists for!?

"Lord Ghetsis will be so impressed!" A small guy with blue hair exclaimed.

"He will be happier if we hurry up and stop talking!" Another one barked.

I had seen people like this milling through the outer parts of the castle before.

"Lord Ghetsis is coming!" He yelled, "Get to work!"

Lord Ghetsis? Ghetsis was N's father, so I assumed that N must have known about this. One of the men tapped on a wooden wall, bringing my attention to a label on the shipping container. It read "TEAM PLASMA" in capital letters and had some strange symbol next to it. The name team plasma was definitely familiar to me as n constantly talked about them, but what I was seeing didn't quite match up to his description of them.

A worker tapped on the old antique bookshelf three times. I stared in silence, what a nutter, this isn't Narnia what the hell is he thinking?

Suddenly, the bookshelf slid to the side and a pathway was revealed.

What.

I knew that something was going on here that shouldn't be. This wasn't liberating Pokémon! I ran forward to follow them when an arm grabbed me around the waist. I gasped and turned quickly to see that it was only N. I looked at him in silence as he just continued to hold my arm.

"Luna," He said solemnly, "There are things that you do not understand." I stared at him incredulously. "You're just a kid, you don't need to be involved in this." He told me bluntly. I opened my mouth to protest, but as usual, no words came out. The passion was still in his eyes, but there was something else that wasn't there before. Malice. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a purple and pink pokeball before handing it to me.

"I suggest you stay out of team plasma's business from now on."

He signalled to a grunt who grabbed me and pulled me out of there while I just stood frozen in shock. He hauled me back a few metres before I managed to squirm out of his firm grasp. I clutched the pokeball tight and ran the hell away from the life I had put up with for ten years too long.

I never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **If you are reading this, THANKYOU for reading my first chapter!**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from my OC's. I also don't own the Pokémon franchise.**

~~* five years later *~~

I had done everything I ever wanted to do. Over the last five years, I had gotten all of my Kanto and Johto gym badges and raised strong, independent Pokémon, all whilst staying out of the eye of team plasma and the elite four. I had traveled and trained further in Johto and Kanto and even headed up the dangerous mountain that resided halfway between the two regions: Mount Silver. I'd hiked the mountain slowly. The wild Pokémon were toughened by the harsh conditions and adapted for survival, but so were my team and I, and we did not give up easily.

At the crack of dawn, I was awakened by a strange noise outside the cave. I groaned and stood up slowly. Admittedly, the two weeks I had spent up the mountain had not been easy. The early mornings and icy weather were taking its toll on my team and I. Knowing I couldn't survive in Mt. Silvers harsh conditions for long, I grabbed my tattered backpack, woke up my Pokémon and tried to speed up my journey up the mountain. We were close to the top when my Pachirisu sneezed. I looked at her, thinking it was a little odd, but disregarding it. We kept trekking up the hill until the sun had come up. The snow had died down a little and I could see where I was going a lot easier than I could before. I saw a little cabin up ahead. "That's strange…" I said to Risu, "I didn't think that anyone lived up here." We walked up to the cabin and I peered into the window. They had a nice fire glowing and some comfortable looking couches. "I wonder how they got all this up here"

Suddenly, a sharp scream sounded from the left of me, followed by a loud howl. I sighed looking towards the ground in a moment of silence. "Looks like Mount Silver has taken another life." I say sadly. "Pachi… Risu." I heard Risu say beside me. Shaking off the scream, I entered the little hut. The kettle was boiling on the fireplace and the room was eerily silent. Strange skin lie on the floor as some kind of makeshift rug. I didn't want to think about where that had come from.

"Ahhhh!" Another scream. I looked at Risu who was warming herself up by the fire and saw that her head had also snapped up at the sound. The scream was a lot closer this time, so I ran out to see what it was with my Umbreon, Kalika, following right behind me. I peered around and saw nothing. I felt Umbreon tug on my shirt and I threw my head to look where she was looking. I saw a flash of blue, white and black in the corner of my vision. "Kalika… was that a person?" I asked quizzically. Umbreon howled her confirmation. I frowned. "Blue, white and black… could it be?" No, I decided. There was no way a weak team Plasma member could make it all the way up mount Silver. They were just nowhere near strong enough for the trek up this treacherous mountain. "It must have just been a trainer." I concluded, but Kalika didn't look too sure.

I turned around and realised that Risu wasn't with us. Kalika and I walked back into the cabin to see Risu standing next to the fire with her eyes closed and her forehead burning with heat. I ran forward and reached towards her, catching her just as she fell. Her cheeks sparked with weak blue electricity. "Pachi Pachi… ris..u..ri..su" She said before fainting in my arms. Her head was burning up but her paws were freezing cold. I turned my head in panic, looking for help knowing full well that no one would be here. After thinking for a moment, I decided that we would need to fly back down to Kanto and get some help. I looked at Giratina and determined that we would need to get to the peak to make sure it was completely safe to fly.

I got up and cuddled Risu close to me as my team and I ran up through the deep snow. The ice was falling heavily now and I was struggling to keep moving against the icy wind. Out of breath, I realised that we were just meters away from the peak, and that there was someone standing up there. I tried to yell for help, but no words came out. My face tensed. I had grown wary of other humans over the years and had come to the conclusion that they could not be trusted.

I approached him. As he turned, he seemed genuinely surprised to see me. However, that surprised look quickly disappeared. His red hat cast shadows onto his sculptured face, giving him a secretive and ethereal vibe. We stared at each other in silence. My electric blue eyes locked onto his scarlet ones and we were thrust into battle. Carefully sending Risu into her pokeball away from harm, I sent out Ivy my Torterra to rival my foes Pikachu. I must admit, this was the strongest Pikachu that I had ever seen. Considering the level of training it had received it would have been the perfect rival for even the strongest of water Pokémon, but it was no match for my colossal grass/ground type Pokémon who had everything going in his favour.

"Iron tail." My foe ordered. Clever, he must have known that electric moves don't affect Torterra. Gotta commend him on that one. I would have to make up for Ivy's lack of speed with strong offence and defence.

"Ivy! Stop him with stone edge!" I called, adrenaline flowing through my body.

"Dodge it."

Pikachu launched into the air to avoid Ivy's stone edge. His speed gave him the advantage, giving him the ability to get out of the way before the sharp rocks ripped their way through the ground.

"Dammit." I cursed inwardly.

"Keep going Ivy." I said, a grin slowly making its way onto my face as the move unfolded. Pikachu stood, waiting for the rocks to rise so that he could evade them. All at one, the ground exploded from beneath him and spears of rock rushed from the ground beneath him, making it impossible to escape. Pikachu cried out in pain. He started to lean over, losing consciousness, but before he could completely faint, my foe withdrew him and sent out a massive Charizard with a blue flame burning brightly at the tip of its tail. My eyes widened in surprise. This Charizard had been so extensively trained that its flame had changed from the usual orange flame of the Charizard and evolved into something unheard of.

I stared at this trainer in a whole new light. I had known that he would be strong, but I didn't expect to feel the creeping tendrils of doubt in my ability wrap around me like they did. Catching me off guard, the Charizard moved without being ordered. My vision lit up bright red as an immense flood of fire engulfed my Pokémon. I ran towards Ivy but was forced to keep back due to the intense heat. The fire cleared and I saw my Pokémon lying limply in a pool of water that used to be snow. I held up my pokeball ready to withdraw when Ivy twitched. I lowered my arm, breath catching in my throat.

"Impossible…" Whispered my opponent, taking the words right out of my mouth. Ivy launched up from the ground and let of a mighty growl and an earthquake tore up the ground beneath us. A giant crack appeared and grew until it stretched right across the mountain. The ground beneath Charizard ripped apart, sending Charizard down the crack. I gasped in shock as the crack began to close on top of him.

"Ivy, stop!" I cried in desperation. Ivy lowered his head and roared one last time before settling a victorious grin on his face and fainting.

Charizard exploded out of the ground and cried in annoyance and pain before shaking the lumps of dirt and grit from his body. In the sheer eccentricity of the situation I felt my shoulders shaking in silent laughter. I could have sworn that my opponent was also struggling to hide a grin.

I grabbed my closest pokeball and threw it out in front of me, taking a gamble. Giratina exploded from its pokeball. "Oh boy…" I muttered under my breath after realising that I had just accidentally sent out one of my last resort Pokémon. I looked up to see my foe stood frozen in shock. His Charizard looked back at him, awaiting the go ahead. My opponent nodded.

"Dragon pulse." He said, pulling out the super effective move. A purple pulse of dragon energy surged towards Giratina.

"Dodge it."

Giratina flew high above the Charizard, giving me time to think about my next move. Charizard was a fire type. Fire is my weak point in Pokémon battles. I decided that I was going to have to win with brute force when I realised something crucial that I had missed when Charizard first entered the battle; Charizard is a flying type Pokémon.

"Giratina! Use thunder!"

The sky swirled and sparked the bolt formed. Giratina roared as Charizard was hit by the streak of lightning and sent deep into the mountain. My opponent stared at the gaping hole that was now part of Mount Silver. My foe disappeared into the blown out part of the mountain and a few minutes later, returned with a pokeball in hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his next Pokémon.

He sent out Espeon, so I sent out Umbreon.

My opponent looked at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face. I, personally, thought it was quite funny.

"Quick attack."

I grinned at the weak move. Espeon's psychic moves were useless against my dark type and I had left my foe with no choice but to use his weaker backup moves.

"Dodge and use toxic." I said as Umbreon jumped to the side and fired toxic bubbles at Espeon, badly poisoning him. He limply looked towards Red as the poison stole his energy.

"Signal beam." Red said calmly.

Crap. I underestimated him again. The bug type move smashed into My Umbreon and she let off a pained cry. She stood back up though, able to shake off the pain due to her immensely high defence.

"Kalika, it's time to use foul play! Don't hold back!" The gold rings around her ears, tail, and legs lit up electric blue as she reared back, ready to let off the dark move.

Instead of panic setting over Red's face, he remained calm relaxed and ready. I assumed that he had recalled Umbreon's slow speed and low attack and as a result, was confident that Espeon would be fine.

"Espeon, get ready to dodge." He said calmly.

Espeon waited in anticipation for the Umbreon to charge, but she never did. Instead, she vanished in a flurry of darkness. There was silence as Red looked up at me, a blank look on his face. Kalika exploded through the silence on the other side of the battlefield, slamming Espeon deep into the ground. Realisation dawned on Red.

"Umbreon's a dark type, so how does it know teleport?" He asked, his voice questioning yet void of emotion.

I grinned as my Umbreon flashed back over to me. My opponent took back his Pokémon.

"Kali, good job. Go Giratina!" I called as I switched Pokémon.

The other trainer sent out the biggest Snorlax I had ever seen. I was enormous.

I had sent out a ghost Pokémon and he had sent out a normal type. I was now down my signature move due to normal and ghost type having no effect on each other.

"Blizzard." My foe called to his Snorlax. A massive blizzard kicked up, adding to the already heavy snow on top of Mount silver, and exploded towards my Pokémon and blew it off its feet. Ice was one of Giratina's biggest weaknesses. Giratina landed in an uncomfortable heap across the mountain. I grimaced as I looked over to see it standing back up weakly.

Giratina slowly flew back over. As soon as it landed, a shadow ball came flying at us. A ghost move was super effective against Giratina.

"Knock it away!" I yelled desperately. Giratina thought for itself and turned the sky a deadly purple and red. Massive meteors came crashing down, knocking the shadow ball and Snorlax deep into a crater.

"Finish him off with Aura Sphere!"

A gigantic ball of energy swelled up and hurled into the crater. The super-effective fighting type move should have ended Snorlax's battle, but the colossal Pokémon slowly made its way up and out of the crater. Snow gathered around his feet and icy shards swirled around his torso, holding him up. My foe grinned and his Pokémon released the ice and thrust it forward. It collected more and more ice and snow as it sped towards us and by the time it got to Giratina it was a full-blown blizzard. It knocked Giratina down and sent him flying backward until he was on the verge of falling off the icy cliff. I turned quickly to face my opponent and after seeing the look on my face, he gestured for his Snorlax to stop.

I withdrew my fainted Pokémon and realized with a start that I had only two Pokémon left. My usual team of 6 had been cut to 4 with the recent death of my Gyrados and Risu being out of action, not that she usually battled anyway due to her friendly and docile nature.

"Dialga, aura sphere!"

The fighting move pounded Snorlax and he could no longer withhold all the damage he had taken. He fainted.

"Venusaur, you're up!" My opponent shouted as he threw forward a Pokeball.

"Frenzy Plant."

The move shook the whole mountain. Thick roots flew at Dialga, each one cutting him up and striking him with massive force.

"Dialga! Fire an ice beam through the gaps!"

With a mighty roar, Dialga shot a staggering beam of ice straight at Venusaur. The super effective move caused Venusaur to falter, drawing back his frenzy plant. Venusaur staggered backward, extremely weakened by the move, but he held on by taking power from Dialga by using giga drain.

"Roar of time!"

The whole world turned a deep purple and time itself slowed down. Power exploded out of Dialga and struck Venusaur. As it hit, multiple explosions shook the Pokémon until he promptly fainted.

The trainer threw out his last Pokémon. Blastoise. I opened my mouth to yell a command but my opponent beat me to it.

"Blizzard."

Crap. Dialga needed to recharge and had already taken a lot of damage from Venusaur. All I could do was watch and wince as the super effective move took yet another of my Pokémon. The second that the blizzard hit Dialga I threw my Pokeball and took back my fainted Pokémon, protecting it from further harm.

"Kalika." I say, calm as Kalika jumped eagerly onto the battleground. Pachirisu flashed into my mind. _How could I have forgotten?_ I wondered to myself as my face tightened.

"Kali, let's finish this." I commanded. "Use toxic again."

Purple bubbles flew at Blastoise and sunk into his skin.

"Now foul play!"

"Shoot your water at the ground to dodge and use flash cannon." Blastoise shot cannons of water at the ground and was propelled upwards, avoiding Umbreon's move.

"Umbreon get out of there!"

The steel move came down from the sky and hit kalika a second before Blastoise did. My Umbreon was smashed deep into the ground. She hopped out of the ground and shook off the attack, but I could see that she was exhausted.

Just as Red thought he had got me right into the corner, Kalika used moonlight and regained her hp. Blastoise charged at Kalika and attempted to use focus blast but was halted in his movements. He dropped down to the ground and let out a howl as he fainted from the poison.

I let my breath out and went to withdraw my Pokémon since my foe had no Pokémon left when a yellow mouse came bouncing out of its pokeball.

I looked over to the trainer to see him pull his hat down, further casting shadows across his face.

"But your Pikachu fainted…." I whispered.

A grin made its way on his face as if he'd somehow heard me.

"Thunder."

The whole sky lit up black. Yellow swirls cut through and sparks made the hair on my arms go static. Pikachu let out a feral cry and lighting dropped from the sky above, directly landing on Kalika. My eyes widened. As the storm cleared, I ran over to my Pokémon and picked her up in my arms. She weakly opened her eyes and went to continue the battle, but I took her back into her ball and accepted the loss.

I looked back up at the boy to see a glimpse of a real smile on his face.

"Thank you." He said softly before turning around and trudging back through the snow, his Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

The most exciting battle of my life was over.

I ran through the deep snow, ice pelting my face, and revived Giratina. We flew down to the bottom of the mountain and into the nearest city I could find, which happened to be Viridian City.

I touched down. It wasn't a very big city with very few buildings but it had a nice, calming atmosphere. Normally I wouldn't be too concerned and passed Risu's temperature off as being a simple cold, but Risu had often been sick in her younger years when she had been an experiment for team Plasma and it concerned me that she was showing similar symptoms. Rushing into the Pokémon centre I called out to a nurse at the counter "Excuse me!"

"How can I help you?" the nurse replied while giving me an overzealous look. I held out Risu for her to see.

The nurse took one look at my fainted Pachirisu and grabbed her out of my arms, scurrying into a room. I thought it was a bit odd that she was in such a hurry, but I sat down and waited anyway. The pokécenter was spotlessly clean as usual, and I had no problem comfortably settling down in a squishy chair.

As I waited, I let my mind wander to the strange boy with dark hair and unique Red eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity surrounding him, I felt like I had battled him before. I had never battled someone so strong in all my life, and his Pokémon had clearly been worked to the bone. He seemed only a few years older than me, but his serious and experienced persona made him seem a lot older. He clearly wasn't the same person that Kalika and I had seen outside the house though, that I was sure of. A wave of worry washed over me at remembering the strange figure and I quickly stood up from my seat.

I walked the short distance from my seat to the counter to ask if I could check on Risu. As I got the desk the nurse turned around. "Welcome, how can I help you?" she beamed, a smile lighting up her face. "Excuse me," I said in my calmest voice, "I recently sent in my Pachirisu and would like to see if she is doing okay."

The nurse checked her paperwork and frowned. "There hasn't been a Pachirisu admitted here… Are you sure it was this Pokémon Centre?" Of course I was sure, I hadn't left. I told as such.

A voice came from behind the nurse, "Who was that new girl who was here earlier Mable?" she asked the nurse serving me, "I didn't know we were due in any new workers!" I looked out of the window as it dawned on me. "Shit!" I cursed as I sprinted out of the door. Dead ahead of me was a van, quickly speeding away. My eyes caught the logo on the back. After five years of peace, they had found their way back into my life.

' _Team Plasma_.'

I spun on my heel and flat out sprinted after the van. The road was rough and the van was kicking up stones. I was losing the van and it was getting further and further way by the minute. I knew there was no way I could keep up so I released five of my remaining Pokémon. "Giratina, use dragon claw to pop the tyres!" I yelled as I slowed my running a little. Giratina flew up to the van and clawed at the black two tires, sending the van spinning off into the trees. "Ivy! Encase the truck in a leaf storm to stop it from hitting anything!" Ivy made a funnel around the truck, knocking down the trees and cutting through the boulders that surrounded it.

The van had stopped moving and was unevenly sitting in the grass, its back sunk down into the ground. "Now Giratina, use will-o-whisp to melt the locks on the back of the van!" Giratina was right next to the back of the van ready to fire his attack when his body went rigid. He was encased in a bright, yellow beam of light before he disappeared. I stared in shock as two team plasma Grunts came out from the bushes holding some kind of machine displaying Giratina's photo and data on the screen.

"Thank you for making it so easy for us to catch two of the strongest Pokémon out there!" one of the Grunts said joyfully, "We will now proceed to create the most powerful Pokémon the world has ever seen!"

A team Plasma scientist came out from behind the Van. "We only require a few more specimen until the research is complete and we can start the process." He said as he adjusted his glasses. I tried to run forward but was held back by an invisible force.

"I won't let you get away with this!" I yelled at them as they all joined hands.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't talk." One of the Grunts said. I struggled against my invisible binds in rage. Two shadowy ninjas came and tapped the two grunts on the side. They all disappeared.

I had only four Pokémon left. I had failed to protect my friends and now they were being used in some kind of experiment. I fell to my knees and looked at the four pokeballs in my hand. I had been set up by team Plasma from the minute they made my Pachirisu sick so that they could steal it. No… I had been set up by team Plasma from the minute I set foot on this Earth. But I would no longer be their toy. I was done running from them, and I was ready to storm right into their base there and then.

I promised in that moment, that I would take Team Plasma down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from my OC's. I also don't own the Pokémon franchise.**

* * *

He soared down from Mount Silver on his abnormally large Charizard. His tail burned with a blue flame verging on white instead of the normal red, showing his strength and how tough he had become. In all his strength and harsh training, he had almost been beaten. _Almost_ Red thought with a quiet grin. That grueling battle had been both exhilarating and tough. Red felt as if he had finally been set free of the notion that he had nothing left to learn, and no challenges left to overcome.

He signaled Charizard to land on the route just outside Pallet Town, needing a moment to compose himself before he saw his Mother and neighbors for the first time in almost four years. Looking through the trees and into his home village he felt overwhelming guilt crush him. In his need to grow stronger, he had left his friends and poor Mother without even telling them where he was going.

They probably all think I'm dead… he thought to himself as he paused for a moment, closing his eyes. He felt Pikachu nudging him from the side. "Pika!" Pikachu chirped looking at their home in excitement. A grin spread across Red's face as he patted Pikachu on the head lovingly. Pikachu looked up at Red and gave a mischievous smile before he dashed through the long, grass path and into his home town. Red followed with a sigh. I guess this is it then. He thought with a determined look on his face as he followed Pikachu.

Despite some unfamiliar scientists and assistants, Professor Oaks Lab hadn't changed a bit. Red walked through the busy halls, listening to the upbeat chatter and laughter change to whispers as people realized who he was. He tugged his hat over his eyes and looked at the ground as he kept walking.

After his stay on Mount Silver he had lost his ignorant and childish mindset and had grown to respect trainers and the bonds with their Pokémon. This was mainly due to the serious and hard working battlers who traveled up mount silver to train. He had seen barely anyone up in those snowy cliffs and now it seemed almost alien to converse and connect with humans again. A woman was standing outside the large metal doors that lead into the main section of the Lab looked at Red with a beaming smile on her face. She doesn't seem to recognize me, Red thought in relief.

"What can I do for you today young man?" She said kindly with a questioning look on her face. She stood there smiling for a moment, her expression faltering slightly due to Red's delayed response.

"… Professor Oak." He finally replied in a deadpan voice. He didn't mean to be rude but for as long as he could remember he had been quiet and withdrawn, and that social habit had only grown more prominent during his stay up mount silver. She looked at him in wonder, recognizing him but not quite being able to connect his face to a person. Shrugging off her thoughts, she gave him a smile and signaled him to follow her into the room.

Professor Oak was never someone who liked to have a lot of assistance. Like his grandson Green, he took pride in being independent and achieving his goals with as little help possible. Red could clearly see that this hadn't changed as he walked into the room to see only the same two assistants that Oak had had all those years ago when Red first started out as a trainer.

"Professor Oak! I have a visitor for you!" The assistance chirped as she gave the professor a shy smile.

"Please Belinda, call me Oak." He said with a smile, his eyes crinkling.

Red gave him a suspicious look before walking forward out of the shadows. The professor turned slowly and his eyes connected with Red's. For Red, the moment spanned out for an eternity. Oak's face was frozen in shock. "Oh my…" He said, slowly dragging out his words. "Red… Is that really you?" He looked at the face of a man that he never thought he would see again.

Belinda recoiled. "Red!? As in the undefeated champion Red?" She looked him up and down in disbelief. Red had changed greatly and was no longer the excited and restless boy that Oak had sent on a journey. He was neither the young champion who had exceeded all expectations and shocked the nation with his power. The man in front of him had faced many hardships over the last four years and was no longer a child. Oak's face broke into a proud smile upon seeing that despite having accomplished everything that he had ever dreamed of and becoming a legend, Red had returned to the small town that he once called home.

His smile faded when he realized the trepidation and tension that Red must have been feeling returning to a town that he abandoned. His mother had been distraught when he had disappeared without notice, and by the look on Red's face, he was feeling incredibly shameful.

"Red my boy, we have missed you greatly." Oak said in a comforting voice. "Would you like to visit your mother? She has been awfully worried about you."

Red looked up from the ground and gave a slight nod of his head in response.

The two walked the short distance to Red's house. Pallet town was only small and despite being away for four years, Red could still remember the town in perfect detail. As they walked past Blue's house he felt a strange feeling of Déjà vu. He could picture Green, Blue and himself playing outside with the neighborhood Pokémon as young kids, not a care in the world. He smiled to himself. A painful smile full of memories that could never be reclaimed, but a smile, none the less. Arriving at his door the nerves that he had been holding back came rushing in. He had played this moment through in his head a million times while up in Mount Silver, but he knew that you could never prepare for something like this.

Oak knocked the door three times. Red heard the banging of saucepans and kitchenware before hearing his mother's voice. "Just a second, I'll be right with you!" She called. The door swung open and unlike Professor Oak, there was no pausing or time for being shocked. The minute she laid eyes on Red she engulfed him in a hug so tight that he couldn't breathe. Red felt the sting of tears enter his eyes before he cast them away, not wanting to be weak in front of his mother. When she finally let go of him, she pushed him away to get a good look at him. She swelled with pride at seeing how handsome and brave her little boy had become.

"Red…" She whispered through her tears, "I can't believe you are back!" After hugging him again, she pulled back with a firm look on her face. "Look at you Red! I bet you haven't had a bath in weeks. Your clothes are way too small! I'll have to order some new ones right away. And this won't do, you've cut your hair a little unevenly! Come inside so I can get you all cleaned up."

Red knew that his hair was perfectly even and that he was freshly washed but it felt nice to have his mother fussing over him again.

Professor Oak waved goodbye seeing that they needed some time alone and returned to his lab grinning. As soon as he walked in the door he was bombarded with questions about Red's return and where he had been. Oak chuckled at the way the news had spread like wildfire throughout their small town. Red was the hero of many children and adults all around Kanto and although Red hated the fame, it was obvious that there was no way he could return to the quiet and easy travel he had been given on his previous journey. With a jolt, the professor remembered that the legendary Pokémon "Giratina" that Red had been interested in as a child had been caught by an anonymous trainer while Red was up Mount Silver. He gathered some information on Giratina and some new found data that have been received when he had been caught. The trainer was very protective of Giratina and hadn't allowed scientists to run any tests. He sent all the information over to Red and wished him luck on his odyssey.

After a fresh bath and a new change of clothes, Red was feeling better than ever before. He opened a text from the professor and glanced at the content, eyes widening when he saw what the professor had sent him. Someone had gone and managed to catch Giratina, the ghost/dragon. Of course, Reds mind snapped to the girl up mount Silver. Somehow, she had managed to keep her identity of being Giratina's trainer a secret. With a sigh, Red shook off his curiosity and put her out of his mind.

Pikachu was having a great time curled up in front of the fire, asleep in Red's mom's lap. She smiled as Red sat down next to her. "A lot has changed while you've been gone Red." She said looking at him calmly. "There are regions beyond Johto and Kanto that you can travel to with new Pokémon and trainers." She smiled at Red as he looked into the fire. "It's okay Red, I understand. I know that you aren't going to stay here long. Your father was the same, always looking for new challenges and ways to get stronger. I will let you go, but please don't leave without telling me where you are going again, I was so worried about you…"

Red looked away from the fire and into his mom's loving eyes. "I promise I will call and write to you often, Mom." Red replied with a slight grin.

His mother relaxed and gave him a hug, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, Red."

* * *

In the early hours, Red snuck out of the house, leaving behind only a paper note containing his contact details. He knew that he was to leave pallet town by the end of the day in the hope of beginning a new adventure. He also knew that he had one more thing that needed to be taken care of before he left the small town for good.

Red stepped slowly towards the sprawling mansion that stood on the northern side of Pallet. It was by far the biggest building in the town and belonged to none other than the famed Oak family. He stepped up to the extravagant wooden doors and raised his hand to knock, but before he could make contact the door swung inwards. In the door frame stood Gary Oak in all his glory, his trademark grin planted firmly on his face.

"Long time no see, Red" He mused with a smirk. Red just stood there and rolled his eyes at his childhood rival and best friend, stepping inside. They made their way down through the many corridors of Green's house until they reached the far, northern living room that they had always used as kids. It was slightly smaller than the other rooms in the mansion (although still the equivalent of half of Red's tiny home), but its plush, creme carpet and glowing fireplace made it by far the most comfortable. Green stretched across the couch as Red stood there.

"I don't have much time, Green. I plan to leave town before midday. I know you have questions; what did you want to know?"

Green sat in thought for a moment. "Where have you been? Why did you leave? The league was in uproar after you disappeared you know. If they see you around here they're not going to be happy."

"I've been up Mount Silver," Red explained, "I went up there to be challenged. To grow stronger. I needed to get away from all the attention and publicity. I never wanted any of that"

Green's jaw tightened. "What did you expect!? The fame and glory comes with the Champion Title. You knew that! Everyone knows that. The league have really buckled down since you've been gone, Red. They have control over everything that happens. Nothing goes by without them knowing. There's so much corruption now, even more than before."

"I know that, Green. And that's why I came here. I need help getting out of Kanto, and I need to leave quickly. You know how word spreads, and as soon as the league hears about my return they'll come after me."

Green rolled his eyes and sighed. "I should've known you came here because you wanted something." He got up and left the room momentarily before returning with a slightly worn piece of paper in his hands. "Here. The league gave this ticket to Gramps a couple months back. It'll get you on the cruise liner that travels over to Unova. It leaves today so you better leave soon if you want to make it on."

Red reached forward and accepted the ticket, nodding with a soft smile on his face. "Thank you, Green. It really means a lot."

"Don't mention it. Gramps would just put them to waste anyway." Green leaned back against the couch. "You should really thank him. He's the only reason the league let you go. You really embarrassed them you know, disappearing like that. Took away a bit of their power. Guess they thought it was easier to pretend you were dead than admit they don't have total control."

Red's head snapped up from the ticket. "They planned to fake my death?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said they'd gotten worse. You rattled them and they didn't know what to do." Green blinked and cracked his signature grin, dispelling the serious air around them. "Anyways, you really need to go. Don't be a stranger! Oh, and you should speak more. Everyone in Unova will think you're rude"

A smile formed on Red's face before faltering slightly. "It really was nice to see you, Green."

* * *

It was hard to leave home again, but the excitement of a whole new region numbed Red's sadness a little. Red held the ticket up to Pikachu to hold while he tied his shoe laces. As he stood back up, Pikachu sneezed and dropped the ticket out of his mouth.

"Pika!" Red scolded as he ran towards his rapidly moving ticket. It blew all the way through the forest and into a clearing. Red quickly snatched the ticket off the ground and turned around to see that Pikachu had disappeared. Red followed him in annoyance after seeing that he had run into the forest again.

"Hey!"

Pikachu's ears perked up and he started to turn his head around, searching for the sound that he had just heard. It wasn't Red's voice so there must have been someone else lurking within these trees.

"What is it Pikachu?" Red asked in confusion.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, jumping off Red's shoulder and dashing into the bushes. Red followed Pikachu back into the forest in curiosity.

"Be quiet!" An unknown voice rang from further into the forest.

Red heard it this time. He looked at Pikachu, questioning where the voices were coming from. Pikachu turned back around and continued to run through the trees coming to a sharp halt, signaling Red to hide behind the bushes. One man and a woman wearing strange, white tunics with blue shirts underneath walked through the narrow strip in front of them, deep in argument.

Red's mind was racing. _Could that be team Rocket?_ He thought, _No… it can't be. They have disbanded and this groups logo was different. How strange…_

Checking the time, he realized that the boat to Unova would be leaving any minute. He and Pikachu watched until the figures were out of sight before dashing towards the dock.

They entered the small but modern building where Red handed over the ticket to a chubby man sitting behind a desk.

"Sorry. Last boarding calls have been said and you are too late to catch the ship." The man said with a bored voice. Red stood there saying nothing with an annoyed look on his face. He could clearly see that people were lining up outside the boat and that it hadn't even been boarded yet and glared at the man accusingly. The large sailor looked up from his paperwork and froze upon seeing Red's face.

"Well looky here. If it isn't our champion Red." He said in wonder. "Deepest apologies sir. May I see your ticket?" Red flashed him the white ticket to board the ship and was waved forward with a small bow. How ridiculous. Red thought, He was only happy to let me on because I beat the champion in battle. What is wrong with common courtesy? Upon remembering that he was often perceived as being rude, he discarded any thoughts of common courtesy and chuckled at the hypocrisy.

The large boat loomed over the surrounding sea and small docking area, casting large shadows. Every passenger had a room and access to the pool, spa, dining and most importantly battling areas throughout the massive ship. Red walked through the corridors of the boat towards his room. It was quite a basic room containing a bed, a cupboard, a modern bathroom and a TV. Unfortunately the room wasn't big enough to release his massive Pokémon so they would have to stay tucked away inside their pokeballs for the time being. Pikachu was going nuts and Red was having a hard time trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong Pika?" He asked worriedly.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled desperately as he led Red outside of the room and down into the machine room. Red looked around and saw some shadowy figures lurking behind a bunch of hot pipes with some strange Pc looking device. He quietly walked over to get a closer look and saw that they were the same grunts that they had seen in the forest earlier that day. He watched as the pair walked into another room and after a moment, followed them.

walking into the room he saw that it was massive and looked like a ball room. Large pillars stretched from the floor to the high ceilings and drapes hung on the large circular walls of the dome like room. Six Grunts stood surrounding a tall guy with long green hair and a black and white cap on. The two that Red had followed in bowed down in front of him.

"Lord N, we have got the machine and the Pokémon." They said, handing over the pc.

"You have done well." N said as the pair stood up. "It was so cruel of her to keep this giant in a tiny capsule to use in battle. I'm glad we could recover it."

N looked up and noticed Red standing there, his intimidating red eyes glaring into the group of team Plasma. A grimace took over N's features as he eyed Red's Pikachu. N promised himself that he would accomplish his goals to free Pokémon from being used in battle and as workers for humans, even if it meant having to go against every person on earth.

"Stop him." N ordered three grunts sending them running towards Red. The first grunt sent out his Liepard. Red realized that he had left his Pokémon in his room and cursed inwardly, sending in Pikachu.

"Liepard! Attack with fury swipes!" yelled the grunt. His Pokémon ran at Pikachu with his claws outstretched.

"Pikachu, take it down with volt tackle." Red said calmly. Pikachu moved like a blur, intercepting the Liepard's fury swipes and throwing Liepard into the ballroom wall using volt tackle. Pikachu returned to Red.

"Liepard get up! Don't be so weak!" the grunt yelled in frustration at his knocked out Pokémon. Red frowned at the ill way that the Pokémon was being treated. He looked over and saw N looking away in pain. Red knew that the Liepard was not getting up anytime soon, but the trainer persisted.

"Look at what this causes. One Pokémon is fainted and another has attacked a member of its own kind. Is this how Pokémon should be?" N said from across the room. Red's mind fled back into happy memories of him and his Pokémon growing together, getting strong, losing, winning, laughing… No. Red thought N is wrong.

He looked up at N. The other grunts gave it their best shot, but didn't stand a chance. Red walked up to the remaining five grunts that surrounded N and the machine. N pushed out past the grunts and looked at Red who stared back. N could see the anger that resided behind Red's crimson eyes.

"You and your Pikachu… I've never seen a bond like that between Pokémon and human before." N said in wonder. "So that's the connection that my sister was telling me about. Unfortunately, many people are cruel towards their Pokémon and that is why I must save them all." He walked over to the machine and lay two fingers on it, closing his eyes.

The machine jolted and N gasped, backing away. Dark Purple and red mist floated out of the machine and sunk, covering the ballroom floor. Red backed away from the mist slowly while the grunts scattered, screaming. By the time the mist had covered the entire floor, Red and N were the only people left in the room. Gazing as the mist, Red felt a spark of something deep inside. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Curiosity and wonder filled his mind. Fear could only dance around the edges.

Suddenly, there was a deafening bang and the machine exploded. Red was blown off of his feet and thrown across the room, landing uncomfortably against a large pillar. He opened his eyes and stood up. His vision was blurry and his head spinning, but his mind instantly cleared when he saw the back of the ginormous Pokémon Giratina, the ghost/dragon type Pokémon who had been banished to the distortion world for its violent nature. He ran forward to warn N that this Pokémon was dangerous, but couldn't see N anywhere.

He stood still for a moment, looking around the room. He heard a soothing voice coming from where Giratina stood. Running round Giratina, Red saw that N was the one calming Giratina down, explaining to him that harming people was not the answer to peace. He walked forward and stared at Giratina who was listening to N's every word.

"Farewell, Giratina." N said as he bowed to the colossal Pokémon before him. Giratina left up and flew through the roof of the ballroom, sending glass crashing down to the floor like falling stars. Red watched in silence as Giratina disappeared into the vast sky.

"You're too late, Luna." Red heard N say behind him. He turned as a person, a mere silhouette against the sunset stepped out from behind a pillar. He stepped out of the light to see that the person was a female. He stared at her with wide eyes. His mind raced back to that day on Mount Silver. The girl looked different than she did that day. Her long, wavy black locks were now straight and flowed down her back gracefully. She had changed out of her Adidas t-shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers and into a long and elegant black dress with a dipping back. Two glistening diamond earrings and a silver bracelet were the only jewelry she wore. _Is this really the girl who captured Giratina?_ He thought

"Simple, but beautiful." N commented, gesturing to the girl with flourish. The girl, Luna, looked at him distastefully.

"Where is my Pokémon, N?" She asked in a hard voice,

N looked taken aback. "I've never heard your voice before…"

"I said, where is my Pokémon?" She repeated in a fiercer voice this time, her eyes growing cold.

"You're too late." N said pulling himself together. "Giratina has forgotten all from its time on earth and has been set free."

Luna's face froze in shock. "How could you…" She said as her eyes filled with tears. "How could you! You monster!"

"You don't understand Luna. You never did. It's what Giratina would have wanted. I have heard the inner voices of many Pokémon who are seeking refuge from humans, they are not our pets but intellectual beings."

"You may have heard the inner voices of many other Pokémon, but did you listen to Giratina's? Did you see what Giratina wanted before you erased its memory or did you just guess!?" Luna yelled.

"I didn't have to see inside to know how it felt. Did you ever listen to Giratina's inner voice Luna? How can you be so sure that it was happy?" N questioned with a sad look in his eyes.

"...Of course I didn't listen to his inner voice, I can't hear them." Luna said in frustration. "But I knew Giratina, and it was my friend! I never thought of any of my Pokémon as pets, they're the only beings that I would consider family."

N recoiled, a hurt expression on his face. For the first time since Luna had arrived, she felt another presence in the room.

She looked to the right to see Red standing there watching the conversation with his piercing red eyes.

"No way…" She whispered. Her and Red stood, eyes locked. Unable to stay strong under his stare, she broke eye contact, looking back to N, but N was gone. Taking one lingering look at Red, she turned and stalked out of the broken up ball room.

Pikachu looked at Red, Red looked at Pikachu. "Where do you think she went?" Red asked as Pikachu shrugged. Sighing in resignation, Red and Pikachu returned to Red's room to get some rest.

* * *

 _The Grand room at the bottom of the ship was eerily silent. He paced back and forth awaiting news on their next project. The door swung open and he stop moving._

 _"Well?"_

 _"We found him, Lord Ghetsis. He is on the ship, and he has his Pokémon._

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading Guys!**

 **I am thinking of continuing this story in the third person, would you prefer me to write more from Red or Luna's point of view? Not really sure which I prefer…**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review! It would be a great help, more to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter **four**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from my OC's. I also don't own the Pokémon franchise.**

* * *

Red stood with Pikachu on his shoulder is silence as the elevator made its way to his floor. His head was reeling, struggling to shake the adrenalin he had gained from the events of the last hour. Pikachu jumped onto the floor and shook his body, freeing the flakes of glass that had been caught in his fur. Red grimaced as he tore out a shard of glass that had been embedded in his arm.

"Why is it always us?" Red asked with a sigh as Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder. The elevator pinged and Red exited onto the fifth floor corridor, making the short journey down to his room. As Red walked down the corridor, he couldn't shake the uncanny feeling that he was being followed or watched. His suspicions were confirmed when he started to hear whispers coming from inside his room. He ran up to the door and flung it open, hearing the voices stop instantly. Two grunts stood there grinning like idiots.

"Your Pokémon have been secured and are already on the way to the Boss's room." The female grunt said in a snide tone. Her male counterpart chuckled evilly. "However, we still do not have the final part to our puzzle." She scowled as she centered her vision on the electric type that was perched on Red's shoulder.

"Pikachu." Red said calmly, his scarlet orbs flashing. Pikachu looked up and nodded at Red before charging at the grunts with his iron tail. He spun around and his tail make contact with the female grunts arm, sending her pokeball flying across the room. He then gathered all the electricity he could muster, his volts changing from yellow to a white/blue flash. The grunts backed away in terror, the female grunt clutching tightly onto the male.

"Pikachu, enough." Red ordered before Pikachu could release the deadly bolt. The grunts collapsed on top of each other, traumatized. As the male hit the ground, a single pokeball rolled out of his pocket. Red jogged over and lightly picked it up, recognizing the name etched into the metal. A press of the button and Charizard exploded out of the ball, letting off a mighty cry.

"Do you know where they took the others?" Red asked his gigantic starter Pokémon in a calm and quiet voice. Charizard roared and shook his head, sadness taking over his features. Red closed his eyes in thought. Charizard would be more than capable to defend himself if he remained out of his pokeball, but by the looks of it, so was Giratina and they still captured the legendary Pokémon. There was also that machine to worry about. If that could release Giratina at the click of a button then surely it caught it too… _No._ Red thought, _Charizard is safest back inside his pokeball._

BOOM!

Red's eyes snapped open. He nodded at Charizard and the pokeball sucked him back into safety. Spinning on his heel, he ran out of his room. The corridor was vast and seemed to continue on for an eternity before Red finally came across a room with the door blown off its hinges. All that remained of the door were stakes of wood, scattered across the beige corridor floor. Red peered through the doorway, only to see that another corridor lay in his wake.

Pikachu jumped off Red's shoulder and sighed. "The bang could have come from any of the rooms in this corridor." Red complained in annoyance as Pikachu's cheeks sparked. "I guess we will have to check them all, huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked up at him and grinned, running into the nearest room. Red shook his head and smiled at his friend's rash behavior before running through the door after him.

"Wow…" Red whispered in amazement. The room was immaculate. An incredibly modern kitchen of dark woods and sparkling white quartz stood at the back of the room. Behind it were large, glass doors that lead onto a private balcony with a bottle of champagne sitting on the table. Red stepped forward into the living area and briefly sat down on the white, leather couch. "Why didn't we get a room as nice as this?" He questioned, looking at the couch next to him where Pikachu had been sitting a minute earlier. He stood up quickly. "Pikachu?" he called out worriedly.

"Pika!" came a cry from behind the door next to the living room. Red walked up the door and opened it to reveal a bedroom. A single white and gold Phone sat on the double bed. That and the slightly wrinkled duvet were the only signs that someone had been staying here.

Red picked up the phone and turned it on. The lock screen was a plain black, giving away no hints of whose room this was. He swiped at the phone to see that it was, but like he suspected it was passcode protected. He carefully placed it on the bed and stood up, bending a little to let Pikachu climb onto his shoulder. "Let's move on." He said, remembering what he came down the corridor for.

Red travelled a little farther down the corridor before he came across a set of heavy steel doors with a chain lock. Whoever had been in the room last had failed to correctly bolt the door and the chains came apart when Red lightly shook them. He looked at Pikachu and nodded before the two of them ran into the room. Red looked around the large, empty room with his jaw dropped.

"Wow…" He said, his voice echoing around the room. He walked across to the back of the room where a massive screen was mounted on the wall. It wasn't turned on and was not connected to anything. He ran his hand across it but froze when a loud scream came from outside.

He broke into a run and shoved open the large steel doors at the very end of the row. The banging of doors could be clearly heard in the silence of the corridors as he ran through. He came across a door with a sign above it and ran in, quickly coming to a stop once he was through the doors. He looked around to see a large, open room with no roof. There were six huge rectangular courts, each surrounded with a shimmering barrier. _This must be the battle arena… It's huge!_ He thought to himself in wonder before realizing that there was no one here. "Where is everyone?" He wondered aloud as he walked through the desolate battle grounds.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath him shook. He grabbed onto a pillar to hold himself up until the shaking stopped. Pikachu and Red made eye contact and a split second later were both sprinting towards the main deck that was located on the top of the cruise ship. The pool was empty and the bars and food stands devoid of life. The waterslides ran steadily, breaking the silence of the usually crowded deck.

The beach music had stopped and the bar tenders and passengers had gathered around something, forming a large crowd. Some passengers seemed terrified, some just looked incredibly angry. Three massive Pokémon could be seen towering over the people as they stood in the middle of the pack. Red shoved his way through the people and ran to stand in the center of the crowd to see a heap of team plasma grunts. They were lined up in ordered rows with an unfamiliar man with green hair and an eyepatch standing in the middle. He looked like the leader. The three Pokémon I had seen before stood behind them menacingly. Luckily, none of them seemed to recognize Red and were preoccupied listening to their leaders speech in awe.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. You all think that Pokémon are your friends, your allies, but do they really need us? Pokémon would be bet-!" He was cut off as Pikachu charged at him using volt tackle unexpectedly. Red's eyes widened as he jumped forward to seize his Pokémon before he could get captured. All at once, people started to scream and run away. Some stayed to fight, and a few people even released their Pokémon as tears glistened in their eyes. Red used the commotion to his advantage, grabbing Pikachu and sprinting through the crowd.

"After him." Instructed Ghetsis calmly to his grunts before proceeding to calm down the overwhelmed crowd. The grunts tailed Red down the wide, marble stairs.

"You three go around the side of the dining room! Corner him!" The grunt in charge yelled as the three grunts separated and ran around the building.

After running for a few minutes more, Red felt a few of them drop back, too tired to keep running after him. Red shoved the cafeteria door closed after him to stall the grunts as he kept running. He swerved through the bewildered people in the cafeteria while the remaining grunts behind him crashed through the doors and started to push past the diners. Red took a shortcut under the stair case and came out near the end of the dining hall. He had to get out of there before he was cornered between grunts. He took advantage of his physical lead and slid across the large, circular 'Party Dining Table' whilst his followers had to run all the way around it. The grunts had dropped behind a little and Red took the opportunity to slide out through the glass doors to the side of the dining hall. Red ran back up the stairs towards the main deck but veered right onto the large span of grass to avoid the rest of team plasma who had stayed with Ghetsis.

The area consisted of BBQ'S and tables scattered around to create a park land kind of feel. If Red didn't know any better he would think he was in the national park just outside of Pallet town and not in the middle of the ocean.

As he walked through the grass, a dark figure exiting the picnic area caught the corner of his vision. He turned to see the person walk through the double doors and back into the battle area, his head down.

After looking around to make sure he had lost the grunts, Red ran as quietly as he could after the shady character. He looked over to see the male standing in the middle of the battle field, his head slowly raising until he was facing Red front on.

"N." Red said bluntly, staring blankly at the green haired Plasma member.

N walked forward until he was standing eye to eye with Red. "Your Pokémon… It seems happy." N said with a wondrous look on his face. "If you can defeat me in battle and convince me that your Pokémon are truly happy then I will return your Pokémon."

"And if I lose?" Red asked daringly.

"If you lose, I will keep your Pokémon and never believe in a Human-Pokémon bond again."

"Deal." Red agreed. "Pikachu, you're up. "

"Zoroark." N called out softly as he sent out his Pokémon.

"Iron tail." Red spoke out.

Pikachu dashed off in a blur towards the Zoroark, his steel tail a silver streak through the air.

"Zoroark, stop him with focus blast." N said as Zoroark gathered a ball of energy and blasted is at Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump up high and come down on him with your tail."

Pikachu sprung up into the air and avoided the powerful blast but was rocketed off course by it. He swung his body in the air and swung downwards, only catching the Zoroark in the shoulder blade. This damaged it immensely, but due to the hit being off target, it wasn't enough to deliver the final blow.

Red wasn't a bad sport and allowed Zoroark time to stand backup before using his next move.

"Thunder."

Pikachu used his signature move. The electric energy built up around him, swirling above head and pulsing through his body. Static could be felt in the air and time felt as if it had been slowed down.

"PI…KA…CHU!" Pikachu cried as a white blue bolt of lightning rocketed out of the sky. Just before and blew Zoroark into the ground. Red looked at Pikachu and tilted his head, silently questioning if Pikachu had killed N's Zoroark, but Pikachu grinned up at him to let him know that he had held back to avoid fatalities.

"Zoroark, return." N said quickly, looking up at Red with a new emotion in his green eyes. Fear.

 _This is good._ Red thought, _it should still be easy to beat him, even with only two Pokémon._

"Vanilluxe!"

"Charizard."

N and Red threw out their last Pokémon.

"Do your best Vanilluxe." N said affectionately as his ice Pokémon sparkled in the sun.

Red grinned at his Charizard knowing that this battle was pretty much over.

N knew it as well. He had every disadvantage. Three ice type moves and one steel type couldn't possibly give him a win over the fire type that stood before him, the Charizard that might well be the strongest fire Pokémon in existence.

"Vanilluxe, use blizzard." N called out, a grimace on his face as he watched the battle unfold.

"Blast Burn."

N's face fell.

* * *

LUNA'S POV

I watched Ghetsis intensely from behind the bush. He had caused absolute chaos on the main deck and during all the commotion I had lost track of the boy with the red eyes. For the first time since I had gotten into this bush, I looked away from Ghetsis. Giratina was free, meaning that I was no longer its trainer. Under normal circumstances I would have been beyond upset, but considering that the alternate option was Giratina being used as a Plasma experiment I was rather relieved. I was, however, incredibly worried about Risu and was more than ready to do anything to get her back safely.

I looked back up to see two of team plasma's stupid grunts bowing to Ghetsis before he yelled at them and they scrambled away in terror. I couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic they were. Seeing them flee towards the cafeteria, I gave him one fleeting glance and then followed them into the ship. They walked over to a group of annoyed looking grunts and upon hearing what they had to say, paled in fear.

"He got away!" One of the grunts cried. "One second we were chasing him and then bam! He disappeared! "

"Where could he have gone!?" Another grunt yelled in panic, "He could be anywhere! We must find him before lord Ghetsis realizes that we lost him!"

All of the grunts started to speak at once, terrified of disappointing Ghetsis. While they were busy crying and sobbing, I looked up and caught a flash of red leaving through a side door. A red hat. His red hat. I got up and walked quickly through the dining room, eyes on the ground. As soon as I was through the door I broke into a run, desperate to find this mysterious trainer again. The picnic area was extremely pretty. The park's BBQ's and picnic tables would have made a beautiful place to have a family lunch, but I didn't have the time or family for that. I tried to sprint all the way to the large battle areas but got super tired and ended up having to walk most of the way. Eventually, I got there and ran in, only to be knocked off of my feet by a massive explosion of air and shoved out of the door again. I sat on the floor, rubbing my head in pain. When my vision returned, I saw that no one had seen my embarrassing, almost concussion worthy moment. Phew.

I walked forward a little bit and stepped behind a pillar so that I wouldn't be seen as I watched the battle. I recognized the Charizard that was battling and knew instantly from its blue tail flame who it belonged to, but I couldn't see the other trainer through all the dust and rubble that lay on the arena.

The foes Vanilluxe was obviously screwed. I knew that, my mysterious rival knew that, Vanilluxe's trainer knew that and I wouldn't be surprised if Vanilluxe knew that too. Poor thing. Hah.

"Vanilluxe, use blizzard." The trainer said sadly. I recognized that voice, but couldn't put a finger on who it was. I scrunched up my face in thought as I tried to remember where I had heard that voice before. As I was lost in my thoughts, a wave of intense heat enveloped my body. It felt quite nice. I looked around the pillar to see Charizard standing proudly while the foes Vanilluxe lay a bit melted on the ground, unconscious. The trainer stepped forward to pick up his almost dead Pokémon and I froze.

"N!?" I accidentally said aloud, my hand flying to my mouth as I retreated behind the pillar. Both guys were silent for a few moments as they looked around the room for the source of the sound, but luckily for me they dismissed it.

"My Pokémon." The crimson eyed trainer said as I peered back around the pillar. N stood there looking shell shocked. "We had a deal, N."

N snapped out of his daze and hesitantly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out five pokeballs. He handed four to the trainer, and glanced at the fifth one before reaching down to put it back in his pocket. A wave of realization struck me and before I could contemplate my actions, I was sprinting across the battle field and spear tackling my (Non blood related) brother to the ground. He lay there shocked as I reached into his jacket and grabbed the fifth pokeball. My pokeball.

Quickly backing away, I looked at Risu's pokeball and hugged it closely to my chest. I looked back up to see N and the strangely powerful trainer staring at me like I was insane. Risu must have felt my discomfort and shattered the awkwardness by exploding out of her pokeball and letting out a ferocious cry before jumping onto my shoulder and nestling down into my neck. Someone cleared their throat behind me and all three of us snapped our eyes towards the root of the sound.

"Ghetsis." I said, my voice ice cold as I stared him down. He averted his eyes from mine and a sly grin wound its way onto my face.

"N." He ordered as he looked at N coolly, "Come back to my side."

I looked at N. He hesitated, unsure of what to do, but eventually began to walk towards Ghetsis. He stood next to him and looked at the scarlet eyed boy and I, fear in his green eyes. N was scared of the boy who stood next to me. I moved a little closer to him, knowing that I would be safer that way. And also because the whole tough act he had going was pretty damn hot.

"Is that him?" Ghetsis asked N, a blank look on his face.

"Yes, father. That is the Pokémon Master from Kanto, Red." N replied.

Pokémon master? That was when I realised that the trainer was none other but the famous Red of pallet town.

"Grab her Pokémon." Ghetsis ordered the grunts. I snapped my head up, alert. I felt Risu charge up her volts and I got ready to fight, but it turns out I didn't need to because Red stood in front of me and chucked a Pokeball out. Before the ball could hit the ground, his massive Snorlax burst out.

"You know what to do." Red said as he stepped backward, closer to me.

All of a sudden, the battle arena turned ice cold. The ground shook beneath us and the biggest blizzard I had ever seen exploded towards Ghetsis and N. Before they could get hit, a trio of dark, ninja figures came and grabbed them. The five of them instantly disappeared.

"Thanks, Snorlax." Red said as he returned his Pokemon.

He slowly turned around to face me. "Who are team Plasma? What are their goals? How do you know them? Who are you?"

I looked at him for a moment, taken aback by his little outburst. "Team Plasma are a criminal organization like team Rocket was in Kanto before they were stopped. I haven't seen them since I left Unova five years ago so I have no idea what they were after. I only know them because everyone in Unova does. My name is Luna. I'm a trainer" I may not have been completely honest with him but he was a stranger, a few lies wouldn't hurt him.

He looked at me for a second and shrugged, turning around to leave the battle arena. I stood there and watched him away, a little confused by his weird behavior. As he reached the double door, he looked back at me over his shoulder.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day staring at me?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Fighting the urge to throw him a glare, I walked up to him and together, we left the battle arena behind us.

* * *

Red and Luna crept through to the back of the cafeteria, careful to stay hidden from the grunts that were positioned around the place. Red was deep in thought as they maneuvered through the boat as quickly and quietly as they could. He knew that Luna had been lying to him about who she was. She was somehow associated with team Plasma. That much was made clear when she first ran into N on the ship, he just didn't know how the two were connected. Yet.

He looked across at the girl who walked next to him. Her face was a perfect picture of concentration as she pulled him through the boat, somehow managing to keep them hidden from every single grunt or suspicious person around. She was obviously very skilled in hiding from people.

"Stop." She said as she halted instantly. Dead ahead of them, Ghetsis was conversing with a blond man who had a weird flick of blue that ran around his head.

"The machine. How far away is it from completion?" They heard Ghetsis ask the man in a deep and powerful voice.

"It is almost done." The scientist said, "We are running final tests, it should be ready for use by the end of the week."

"Excellent. And what of the legendary Pokémon Giratina?"

"Giratina's location is being checked right this minute. Before N released it we installed a tracker. It is being guarded by the grunts currently in the control room."

Red's memory jumped in recognition. He had been to the control room earlier before the grunts had set up the equipment. He grabbed Luna and pulled her up, holding her still so stop her from struggling.

"I know where the control room is." He whispered to her. She instantly stopped trying to pull away from him and nodded to show that she understood.

Red was still holding her arm and tugged her through the people and towards the corridor. They ran back through the battle area and down the passage but before they could get the end, Luna stopped running and pulled Red to a stop. She walked into the room to the right and Red had no choice but to follow her. He recognized this as the luxurious room that he had walked into earlier and looked at Luna questioningly as she emerged from the bedroom.

"I left my phone in my room earlier." She said nonchalantly, holding up the white and gold object.

"Are you serious...?" Red asked her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. She chuckled and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go, we are wasting time standing here talking!" She said with a smile on her face before running out of the room.

Red could hardly keep up with her. He had never run so fast in his life and he was dragged through the corridor and towards the bolted door.

"Is this the one?" Luna asked. Red nodded.

The door had been relocked since he had last come across it.

"How do you suppose we get in?" Luna questioned, deep in thought. Her face lighting up, she grabbed a Pokeball and released her Torterra. It was the biggest Torterra Red had ever seen. He almost choked in shock at the colossal beast. _Surely it wasn't this big when I battled it…_ He thought in disbelief.

"Ivy, run into the doors!"

Red almost face palmed at the stupidity. The doors were locked in multiple different ways with bolts and chains and irons bars, there was no way a Pokémon could break through there.

Torterra charged at the door and smashed into it using its back, creating a massive dent in the solid steel. He then backed away and charged again, this time hitting the steel and going right through before rolling onto its feet. Luna ran straight through the substantial hole that had been made in the door. Red stood there shocked out of his mind. Luna's head popped through the hole.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day staring at me?" She asked, repeating his line from earlier. He shook his head and climbed in after her.

The two grunts who were guarding the machine stood terrified as the immense Torterra and two trainers walked towards them.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Luna said as she slowly moved closer to the grunts. "Either way ends with me taking your navigation device, but it's up to you how I get it."

The taller grunt stepped out of the way instantly, spinning on his heel and fleeing the room. Luna and Red both knew that he was going to alert Ghetsis and that our time was now limited. The shorter, plumper grunt refused to move out of the way and stepped closer to the machine.

"I won't let you take it!" he yelled, tossing his hand into his pocket. "Go Golbat!"

Luna nodded at Risu. "Do what you need to do. I trust you." She said to her little Pokémon with a small grin. Somewhere in the back of the room, Red had finished loading the data onto a USB and was in the process of wiping all the information from team Plasma's data base. He unplugged the main power source and the large screen flicked off.

The grunt spun around to view the shutdown machine.

"No, no, no, no, no…" He whispered, clicking each button in desperation. Red ran out from behind the machine just in time to see Pachirisu blow up the Golbat and the whole left side of the room.

Risu looked at Luna with a savage grin and jumped back onto her shoulder.

Luna looked at her in bewilderment. "That was brutal…" she said before high-fiving the Pokémon that Red used to perceive as being 'cute'.

"There they are!" The tall grunt who had previously escaped called from the door of the room. Red and Luna froze. Every single team plasma member who had come onto the ship stood in front of them, armed with weapons. A muscly guy who looked like a bouncer rushed forward to grab Luna but before he could even touch her she was lifted off the ground and hauled onto the back of Red's massive Charizard.

"Thank you." She whispered a little breathless.

"Anytime!" Red replied with a grin before they flew right through the roof and into the glistening night sky.

* * *

Red walked outside of the Pokémon Centre, phone to his ear. The stars twinkled in the dark sky and a slight breeze rustled his hair beneath his hat. Just as Red was about to give up and end the call, a harsh voice came through on the other end.

"Who the hell is this!? What do you want at this hour? It's the middle of the fucking night!"

Red's tense facial expression relaxed upon hearing the voice of his childhood rival and best friend.

"Green, it's me. I need you to come to Unova. Tonight."

* * *

 **Thanks so much to everyone who had read, reviewed or followed my story! I appreciate all feedback given whether it constructive criticism or praise.**

 **Thanks again, Paris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

* * *

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from my OC's. I also don't own the Pokémon franchise.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourite my story so far, it is great motivation for me!**

 **As you long term readers would know, I have taken a long, long break from writing this story. I'm back now and am making an effort to update regularly. If you have been reading for a while I would strongly suggest reading the story from the start again as I have made drastic changes to the plot and added to it quite a bit.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! In my edit of previous chapters, I have introduced Green into the story in chapter 2 as opposed to his previous chapter 5 debut. Feel free to review with any comments you may have on the story and the path it's headed! I'm always grateful for all of your ideas and opinions.**

 **In response to E** **lit2's review- Sorry** **about the confusion with switching Point Of Views! I probably should have clarified this at the start but Luna's POV is the only one in the story that is in first person, the rest of the characters will always have their POV in the third person. (From now on I will also state the POV at the start of a switch :) )**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my 5** **th** **chapter!**

 **-Paris**

* * *

The glare of the Castelia city lights blinded Green, making his desperate attempts to navigate the city even more useless. Every single turn he made lead him to a street that looked identical to the last. He looked at the crumpled map and scratched his head in confusion. Why did Red have to pick such a big city to bunk in?

Red had called Green the night before, desperate for him to come out to Unova but refusing to explain why. _Typical Red. Always a pain._ Green thought as he kicked the stones beneath his feet in frustration. Despite being his best friend, Red always managed to make him frustrated regardless of what kind of mood he had previously been in. Red had always been the only one bright enough to keep up with him. The only one capable of competing with the infamous Gary Oak. Green had always known that Red would be the one standing opposite him at the Indigo league one day.

A dark smudge loomed in the upper section of his visual range. He looked up a fraction too late and found himself flying through the air, heavily impacting on the ground. His cheek lay on the cold, hard stones. He opened his eyes to see Pikachu jumping all over him in excitement. He rolled his eyes and pushed the yellow Pokemon off of himself.

"Stupid rat." He muttered as Red's pikachu jumped back up into his arms.

Green pushed himself off the ground, only to almost knock heads with a girl who was invading his personal space. Her long, dark hair spilled over her shoulders and flowed down to her waist. Green narrowed his eyes at her. He could have sworn that he knew her from somewhere…

"Are you okay?" She asked him, pulling back quickly when she realised how close she was to him.

He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to reply when he heard a quiet chuckling sound coming from above. He jumped to his feet and saw that the laugh had come from none other than Red.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." Red mused with a slight grin.

"What did you need me to come for?" Green asked, still facing the other way. "You clearly weren't as desperate as you made out to be considering how much free time you seem to have." He turned around and nodded his head towards the many bags of shopping that Red and the familiar girl were struggling to hold.

"We needed supplies." Red said nonchalantly. "We left all of our possessions on the ship that we came here on."

Green gave Red an incredulous look. "Why the hell would you do that!? And who the hell are you?" He yelled pointing at the girl he had almost hit.

"I'm Luna." She said.

"That's all you're gonna say? I still have no idea who you are!"

"I'm from Unova." Luna told him.

Green scowled in distaste.

"Fine then. If you don't need me, I'll be leaving." Green declared as he turned around and started walking Red looked at Luna and lightly pushed her towards Green's retreating figure. She turned around and shot him a glare before jogging after Green.

"Wait!" She called, placing a hand on Green's shoulder to keep him from leaving, "I'm sorry Green. We are just a little on edge, that's all. Please come back to the hotel with us so that we can talk." She looked into his green eyes pleadingly. He sighed and looked away in defeat.

"Fine, I'll come back. But you better have a serious reason for me being dragged all the way out here!"

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I sat on the double bed that centred the small apartment we were staying in. It was a very simple place with its basic furniture and modest views, but it was pleasant enough. After a short conversation, Red and I had decided that the safest place for us to stay would be Castelia city with its bright lights, busy streets and dense population. We had been here for a single night, making a last minute book in shortly after we had arrived in Castelia city the evening before. Red and I had managed to get all of the data to track Giratina but had struck one, crucial dilemma. We didn't have the password to access team Plasmas files. We had tried everything from "Team Plasma" to "Ghetsis rocks" but had no luck whatsoever.

I slid off the bed and walked over to small cabinet set on the far side of the room. I opened the top left cabinet and punched in the password to the safe that sat behind the small door. Inside, I deposited four of my pokeballs, keeping only Pachirisu and Umbreon out. Pachirisu were a common and usually weak Pokémon species. If I only carried her and my Umbreon, the chances of me getting identified by Plasma were far less. I ripped the safe out of the wall and shoved it in my backpack. It wasn't very big so I managed to squeeze it inside.

I walked back over to the door and tuned into the heated conversation that was taking place in the living room. Green and Red had been at it for hours. Arguing about the same old things, over and over again. It was as if they couldn't have a single conversation without turning it into some kind of debate or contest.

"I think it's quite clear that Typhlosion is the more effective of the two. Its one of the only Pokemon with the ability to learn Eruption and coming off such a high special attack it'd slam any opponent." Green said confidently, as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Having one good move isn't enough for it to best Charizard. Its dual type allows it to be so much more effective and opens up a wider movepool." While Green was getting hyped up, Red's face remained impassive.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you get out that Charizard of yours and I'll show you first hand what Typhlosion is capable of." Green dared with a glint in his eye.

"How many times do you need to lose before you except that you aren't going to win?" Red cracked a grin.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It was a question."

I blinked and stepped forward. "Ummm... I'm going to talk to Burgh, the gym leader. Feel free to come if you'd like." I stood there awkwardly for a few moments before turning around and walking out of the door, shrugging on my jacket. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go down when a foot interrupted the closing doors. Red Walked in. For once, Pikachu was not with him.

"I'm coming with you." He stated as he moved to stand next to me. I looked up at him, searching his face for any sign of emotion, but I found none. How could someone flick from smiling and laughing to being completely impassive? I decided that it would be a good idea to ask him. Turns out, it wasn't.

He turned to look at me with what appeared to be a vacant stare, but I could've sworn that there was a glare behind his crimson eyes. "Nevermind then..." I chuckled nervously, looking away from him and hoping that we were near the ground floor. I glanced back up to see that he too had looked away. He really didn't bare much resemblance to the kid who'd become the youngest champion in history all those years ago. I'd seen photo after photo of the young boy splashed over every magazine cover, every newspaper, and every TV channel for months after his victory. His story hadn't just reached neighboring regions either; he was a global sensation. There wasn't a single person who didn't know of the infamous Red of pallet town.

He looked down at me and caught me staring at him. Luckily, the elevator pinged before he could say anything.

"We're here." He said as he stepped out of the elevator. I stood there for a minute lost in my thoughts before shaking my head and following him out.

We had walked up to the foyer, just in front of the doors into the city when Red abruptly came to a stop. I halted behind him, just avoiding walking into his back. I followed his gaze to see none other than Green strolling through the foyer towards us.

"I decided that if you plan to make any progress on tracking down Giratina, you would need my help. You two just aren't smart enough to get anywhere without me. You can pay me back for my help later." He declared, reverting back to his cocky self.

Red and I stared at him. He was clearly awaiting some kind of response as he stood there with his nose in the air haughtily, but we gave him nothing. He opened one eye to see us walking away from him.

"Oi, first to the gym wins!" He called out the childishly before racing past us and into the city. I shrugged and kept walking to the side of the street.

As Green disappeared into the distance, I turned to Red. "Is it true that you Ran away from the league?"

He kept walking with his gaze straight ahead. "I went up Mt. Silver without telling anyone. Apparently, the league weren't too happy about it."

"They told everyone that you weren't able to battle anymore, but they never told anyone why. There were rumors that you'd died, and some people even thought you'd gone to the distortion world. Guess they were wrong."

This time, he looked at me. "How do people even come up with that stuff?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed and began to reply when he came to a sudden stop. He grabbed my arm and tugged me to a stop.

"What is it?" I asked staring up at him. God, he was tall. He stood there alert, looking around in silence. "Re-" My voice froze in my throat as the air around us became ice cold. A shiver made its way down my spine.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. Red looked around. All that could be seen miles around was fog. The whole city was covered with it.

Red turned and surged forward into the fog, grabbing a Pokeball from his pocket as he moved. He was only about a metre in front of me but I couldn't even see him.

"Red?" I called in panic, "Are you still there?"

An arm wrapped around me from behind. I was pulled back against someone's body. I gasped and struggled against them, but they were strong. I tugged my arm viciously out from their grasp and grabbed Risu's pokeball from my jacket pocket.

"Stop it you idiot!" A familiar voice hissed in my ear.

"Green? Is that you?" I asked, my body relaxing instantly upon hearing his confirmation. He unwrapped his arm slowly and put a finger to his lips, signalling me to be quiet. I more than happily obliged.

We slowly tiptoed through the mist. Green seemed to know where he was going as he led me flawlessly through the haze. We arrived at a large, oak door. Green grabbed my arm and tugged me inside before gently closing the door after him.

Luckily, the mist remained outside the building and we could see normally again. The building was grand. Expensive artefacts and paintings adorned the hallway that lay ahead of us and thick, dark drapes hung along the large windows on each side of the door. The further down the corridor we got, the more this place began to remind me of the mansion I had lived in as a child.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Green, still holding onto his hand. We approached the bottom of an ostentatious staircase. Green turned to me and let my hand go gently at my side.

"You will be safe here, for the time being. Some guy in a lab coat set the fog on the city. He was here, in the gym when I arrived. He used some weird device. I tried to stop him but he disappeared into thin air. Stay here. I will go and search for Red and meet you back next to the stairs. It isn't safe for you out there." I shot him a look.

"You can't be serious! There's no way I'm staying here while you go out there. I have two of my Pokemon on me I'll be fine; what's the worst that can happen?"

"You can't go out there! It isn't safe. Can you even battle? Whoever's out there is strong. It's not safe for rookie trainers." I hadn't even stopped

In all the craziness I had forgotten how little Green and I knew each other. "I can battle, Green. I'll be fine, don't worry about me!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I guess I can't stop you. I would suggest staying in here, though. I'll be back soon."

As soon as he was out of the door, I dashed forward, releasing Risu as I did. She jumped up onto my shoulder and began to charge electricity, just in case the crazy scientist came back. We walked through the thick mist blindly, no idea where to go. I stepped on something coming out of the ground and stumbled slightly. A beep came from the ground beneath me and I ran forward just before the ground I had previously been on collapsed into the earth. The fog lifted and within two seconds I could see everything. A ring of grunts surrounded me. I spun to see a gap in their wall and sprinted forward.

"Risu!" I called against the wind.

' _BANG'_ an explosion of electricity blew the grunts ahead of me in all directions. I didn't have time to concern myself with their wellbeing as I ran through the now large gap in their defences and down the eerily empty laneway. I could hear the pounding of footsteps behind me as I dashed around the corner and into a swarm of busy people. Now that the mist had lifted, everyone was scrambling to get back to their duties. It was the perfect way for me to disguise. Out of the corner of my vision I could see grunts searching the street. I ducked into a cute little ice cream shop off the side of the road.

As soon as I was inside, a lady took my backpack off me and sat it down on the floor next to a table. She gestured for me to sit down.

"Welcome. What would you like?" She asked me with a beaming smile. I stared up at her. I blinked, remembering how to talk to people, and smiled back at her before looking at the menu. My vision was immediately snapped back up to the door as two grunts appeared. I made eye contact with the girl and her eyes lit up, mouth opening slightly. She grabbed my arm and led me through the kitchen in to a door in the back of the plaza.

"Go." She said, giving me a slight push and a smile. "Good luck." She shut the door behind me. I thanked her, turning around and running back through the street until I got to the gym.

I stepped sideways in through the door and back away from the light as the door closed. I was standing in the entrance of the gym. Frames filled with sticky honey lead the way into the main battle arena and bug type Pokémon scuttled through the small bushes that surrounded the room. I focused my eyes to see Green and Burgh staring at me. Burgh was a tall man. Tall and skinny. He was wearing green, black and red striped pants, held up by his signature butterfly belt. A red scarf hung lightly off his shoulders, tips reaching half way down his green shirt.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE! You idiot, you could've gotten yourself killed!" Green yelled as he stood there, face a little relieved. Next to him, Burgh's eyes widened as we rushed forwards, kissing my hand.

"You must be Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said before stepping back and giving me a smile.

My eyes widened as an image flashed through my mind. _I knew this man._

We stood, eyes locked. His smile faltered.

"Do I know you?" I asked, slowly drawing out my words.

"Of course not…" He stammered as he looked to his left. He gave an awkward chuckle.

I tapped the wall with my finger, trying to think of a way to change the subject. I looked from Burgh to Green and then realised with a start that Red wasn't with us.

"Where's Red?" I asked the pair.

"Well the thing is… we don't actually know." Green replied in earnest. Burgh nodded from next to him. I noticed a slight waver in Burgh's expression but dismissed it as something unimportant.

I opened my mouth to reply but was inerrupted by a crashing noise across the room. My eyes darted across to the frame where the steel doors usually stood. Now, in their place was Red, his eyes ablaze. He stalked across the room and froze when he was in line with me.

"Burgh." He stated before clenching his hand into a fist. Burgh looked away from Red's fiery eyes and to the ground. It was apparent that he was familiar with Kanto's Pokémon master. "I'm Red."

Green looked between back and forth between the two and shook his head.

"We have to make a plan quickly. Team Plasma are on the move." He said before pushing open the doors and briskly walking into the large room that lay behind them.

I followed after him sheepishly, relieved that Green had taken control. Red and Burgh stood locked in eye contact, tension passing between them, before Burgh coughed awkwardly and followed Green and I into the room. Red smiled smugly into his back.

* * *

We all sat around the Castelia city gym's conference table in silence as Burgh and Green took in our story. Red and I had gone over the events of the last four days (me doing most of the talking as Red sat back and relaxed) in as brief a way as possible, scarcely giving them any information on the battles that we had encountered on the ship. Our battle up mount silver was not mentioned.

Burgh stood up from the table and went over to grab his coat.

"These Team Plasma guys are after your Pokémon, Red. We need to get to them before they can get to you." Burgh said. "It would be wise to carry only one at a time. One is all you need." Burgh reached forward to grab Reds pokeballs from him.

Red glanced at Pikachu and looked back to Burgh.

"My Pokémon will be safer with me." He said in a flat voice as he pulled away from Burgh's reach.

A sour look flashed across Burgh's face before he plastered on a smile and moved his head to face me.

"Luna, you search the dock area for any sign of plasma. If you see them, make sure that Umbreon of yours is close."

Green looked at him and shook his head.

"Are you people stupid? We can't just let some rookie trainer go out alone in a city filled with grunts! They'll kill her and that stupid Umbreon of hers!"

To say that Kalika didn't like that would be an understatement. She exploded out of her pokeball and leapt at Green, sharp teeth bared. I jumped forward and grabbed her, giving her a warning glare. She closed her red eyes and let out a low growl.

"If it makes you feel better, Green, I will be going with her." Red said as he sent an intense stare Green's way.

Green opened his mouth to protest, but realizing that he had nothing to say, closed it again.

I grabbed Kalika from under the belly and gave a nervous chuckle before forcing her back into her pokeball with a glare. My electric eyes made contact with Green's emerald ones. He blinked at me and I averted my gaze. As Red and I walked past him and through the door, he grabbed my wrist.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." He assured us before turning back to Burgh.

As soon as we were outside of the gym, I grabbed Red by the arm and led him around the back signaling him to be quiet. We walked into a large, empty room full of storage containers and stacked up cardboard boxes. I pulled the safe from my bag and placed it under the large piece of tarp that covered a container of gym badges. I began to rearrange the rope that held the tarp to the ground. Red looked at me suspiciously.

"What's in the safe?" He asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"My Pokémon." I told him as I pulled the rope back into a dodgy knot. "I don't trust Burgh either."

Red nodded before untying the knot that I had so carefully tied and putting three of his pokeballs in with mine. He nodded at me to retie the rope. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You can tie it yourself, you know." I told him as I stood up. He blinked a few times and then moved his fingers down to the ropes. He began to moves his fingers. The strands of rope flowed through them and by the time he had finished, a perfect knot had replaced my falling apart one.

A voice from outside caused my head to snap up. Risu and Pikachu stopped playing chase with each other and sped over to us. Red grabbed me and pulled me into the small space between the containers.

"I swear I heard something coming from in here…" A strange voice floated through the room.

Red whispered something to his Pikachu and a split second later, the room lit up with crackling electricity. I ran out from our hiding place, Red close on my heels. Two team plasma members were knelt over on the ground, temporarily blinded by the flashing lightening.

I saw one of their hands slowly move down towards their belt.

"Risu, use gunk shot." As soon as the deadly move was thrust forward, a Sylveon came flying out of the pokeball. Unlucky. The poison type move struck the Sylveon and shot it back into the Plasma member who had sent it out, coating them all in poison covered trash.

Pachirisu bolted forward and jumped onto my outstretched arm. As soon as I felt her grab me, I turned and ran out of the door. I hopped into the taxi that Red had hailed whilst we were in there and we sped away from the gym.

We asked the driver to stop a few streets down from the dock, not wanting to tip off our location to anyone. The noise and rushing stampedes of people had died down since the sun had set and the moon now glistened brightly in the sky. Red and I walked in silence down the quiet street. It was quite serene at night with its faintly glowing streetlights and quietly chirping bug Pokémon.

Kalika's pokeball would not stop shaking like crazy from inside my jacket pocket. I pulled it out and glared daggers at it. Red looked across at me in amusement and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked as he halted his walking. I stopped beside him and looked up from the pokeball. I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek that I recognised as Kalika's.

"Kalika, please calm down." I said in a frustrated voice. The shaking stopped. I sighed and opened my backpack to place the Pokeball inside when a current of blue began to stream out from the seams. I dropped the ball as it became ice cold and it exploded just before it hit the ground. Standing next to the shattered remains of the Pokeball was my Umbreon, head held high as she shook the aluminium out of her midnight fur.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she delicately sniffed at the blue mushrooms that adorned the pavement curb. She looked up at me and stretched before letting out a mighty cry. A dozen vicious growls from the routes that surrounded us replied to hers. She bared her fangs and her eyes lit up. Her rings turned static blue. She bound away into the tendrils of darkness that now enveloped the city.

Red stared at me, open-mouthed. I turned to face him.

"Your Umbreon just ran away…" He said blinking in disbelief. "Why did it just… leave?"

I stared after her, dumbfounded. "She always has to pick the worst times to play up."

Red looked at me in confusion. "So... does she do this often, then?" He asked. For the first time since I'd met him, he seemed a little lost for words.

"She'll be back. God, she's such a pain." I replied, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"You're lucky. They don't always come back." He said in a flat voice. "Sometimes, you lose them forever." This time, I looked at him in confusion. We stood there in silence and I scrambled to find my words. Pikachu shuffled nervously on Reds shoulder and Risu looked back and forth between the three of us, unsure of where to look. I shook my head and put a smile on my face.

"Come on! We have to keep going." I said, grabbing Reds arm and pulling him towards the wharf. As he looked across at me, he had a small smile. He caught up to me and let Pikachu jump onto the floor to walk with Pachirisu.

"There is a lot that Green doesn't know." Red said as we walked past a tall block of office buildings.

"He doesn't know that team Plasma are also after you. He doesn't know that they came after ou first. He doesn't know that you aren't a rookie trainer. Why haven't you told him?" He cocked his head in curiosity.

"I know that he is your friend, and it's not that I don't trust him, but I don't trust the league. He's a gym leader in the indigo league so he's part of them. The league is involved in everything in one way or another, I wouldn't be surprised if they had ties to team plasma too."

Red nodded. "When I was champion, I had little say in what happened throughout Kanto. The higher ups control everything from behind the scenes. I think you can trust Green, he hates the league more than anyone I know." He said as we stepped out onto the city front.

I stood for a moment thinking over what he'd said. I shook off my questions and tried to stay focused on team plasma.

"We should split up, it is the quickest way to find them." I said, peering into the ocean ahead of us.

"Okay, good idea. Try to avoid as many grunts as you can. None of them will know the password; it will be a waste of time. Try the scientists, they are usually more informed."

"Right…" Red seemed to know what he was talking about so I decided to let him take control.

"I will search the boats on the left, you take the right. If we don't meet in the middle then keep going until we do." He gave me nod. "Good luck." He said before jumping on his Blastoise and making the short journey across the strip of water and to his first boat. That was when I realised my dilemma. I had no Pokémon on me that could cross that water. Actually, the only Pokémon I had on me at all was Risu. We looked at each other in sync.

"So Risu… fancy a swim?"

A weak jolt of electricity sparked towards me.

"Didn't think so." I muttered as I backed away from my water hating Pokémon.

We walked to the waters edge and I put my head in my hands to think. When I looked back up, Pachirisu was gone.

"Risu?" I called, backing away from the waters edge. It was a good ting I did, because a second later my Pokémon came flying through the waters surface and shooting out a scatter of electric volts. She stood on the wooden deck, growling at the water.

"Risu, did something pull you in?" I asked my Pokémon as she shook water out of her coat. She screeched in confirmation. I stepped back up to the water and peered in, searching for whatever had dragged my Pokémon under. I turned back to Pachirisu.

"I think its go…!"

I was grabbed from behind and pulled inside a metal frame, Risu clinging onto my leg. I blacked out.

* * *

 **Red pov**

Red leaped off Blastoise before he even reached the ships edge. He landed on the deck heavily in a crouch and was soon joined by his colossal Pokémon. He nodded at blastoise and pulled him back into his pokeball. The boat that they had landed on was built to carry goods through the regions.

"It doesn't look much like a boat belonging to team plasma." Red said as they viewed the ships hull. He looked at Pikachu and they both shrugged before proceeding anyway, not wanting to make any false assumptions. They walked through the steel ship doors and were straight into a large tarmac platform. Foreign cars and boxes of building material were tightly packed together and covered every inch of the stone floor apart from the metre square patch in which a ladder that lead to the upper level stood.

Pikachu sniffed his way through the goods while Red whistled, impressed by the exotic nature of the merchant handise.

"Pika, Pika!" the energetic Pokémon called in glee as he bounced across the platform over to the battered old ladder. He looked up through the small, square hole above the ladder in awe.

"Piiika…"

Red stepped into the stream of light next to Pikachu. His small friend hopped on up the ladder, sparks of electricity flying as his whacked his tail on the side of the square gap. Red hoisted himself up onto the platform above and brushed the shreds of old wood off his jeans. Standing up, he had a clear view of the vast room that Pikachu and himself had entered.

Sparkling tiles spanned for what seemed like miles across the ground. Luxurious settees and coffee tables sat in sets throughout the room. Each table contained a selection of used mugs and plates. Red lightly touched the leftover coffee in the dispenser and realised with a jolt that it was still hot.

"This cant have been brewed too long ago…" he said aloud to no one in particular. He looked around for Pikachu before realising that he had wandered off by himself. Groaning in annoyance, he made his way across the room.

A high-pitched noise rang through the room, followed by a thud. Red spun around, scanning the room, but saw nothing.

"Pikachu?"

For a several seconds, all that followed was silence. Just as Red was about to search the lower deck, a scared cry echoed through the room. _Pika… must be in another part of the ship…_ Red thought as he walked over to the right side of the room.

' _Tap, tap, tap, tap_ …'

"The walls are all solid… Pikachu where are you-"

' _Boom, boom, boom.'_

The heavy sound that Red had created from hitting the upper wall turned soft and hollow as he hit further down, bringing him to the conclusion that there was something behind it.

He skimmed his eyes across the wall and paused on the dark smudge that marked the otherwise flawless white paint. He felt eyes widen when a yellow ring appeared next to the smudge. He pressed his finger down in the middle of the ring and the whole bottom half of the wall slid up to reveal a tube wide enough for a human to fit in.

 _Here goes nothing…_

He placed his legs inside and pushed off the ground. As soon as he had left the surface of the room, the wall panel slid back over and he was propelled down the metal pipe. Searing pain shot through his legs as they made contact with the metal barrier at the bottom. A fluffed up Pikachu buried his way into Reds arms.

"Pika…chu." He said contently as he snuggled further down. Red grinned at his friend and tested his legs to make sure they were okay. Satisfied with their condition, he swung them over the side of the slide landing and climbed out, Pikachu in his arms.

"What is this place…?" Red wondered aloud, eyes skimming through the room in awe. The room was grand, much like the top of the boat. Everything about it from the ancient bookshelves to the exquisite patterned flooring screamed sophistication and elegance. The room also screamed Team Plasma.

"Wow…"

Red's words echoed to each corner of the room. He was snapped out of his fascination by a tug on his jean leg. He looked down to see Pikachu desperately trying to get his attention. Before Red could ask what was wrong, the yellow mouse Pokémon bolted forward and began scratching at the heavy drapes that covered the back wall. Red jogged over and pushed aside the curtains to reveal heavy double doors made of beautifully carved oak.

He heaved the doors open and stepped into the room, eyes intensely staring at the dark person who stood, back turned.

"Red. I see you have made my company again."

The figure straightened up and slowly moved his body to face Red.

"By your being here, I can only assume that you mean to interrupt Team Plasma's plans. I cannot let you do that. I have given a lot of through to the reason Pokémon exist in our world, and this is not it. They are not toys or pets to be kept by humans seeking power or assistance. They are their own species and deserve to be treated as such. We can no longer use them for our own selfish agenda. Pokémon do not belong to us, they should be free to live amongst their own kind, to thrive and create their own civilisation. That is the purpose of Team Plasma. That is why we must do whatever it takes."

Red stared blankly at N as he let his words sink in.

"If that was the case, if you really did want to protect Pokémon as passionately as you say, they why do you insist on bowing to the wishes of Ghetsis? All he has done is use team plasma's influence to cause harm to people and Pokémon alike. What you are claiming sounds like total bullshit to me."

N's eyes widened. He was a little-taken aback by the sure words that the Pokémon master had spoken. He composed himself and chuckled.

"If you refuse to accept the future of the world, I will not force you to. Just remember that Team Plasma will free all Pokémon, whether or not you stand in our way."

A single Pokéball was thrown high into the air and smashed to pieces. The Pokemon that now centered the room was massive. Its elegant white body appeared angelic and its presence radiated power. Red audibly gasped as N mounted the legendary Reshiram. As they hovered in the air, N said one, final thing.

"I was just a distraction, you know. While you've been "battling" me, talking with me, my grunts have been watching Luna. In fact, they have her right now. You have yet to see the full force of team Plasma." And with that, he flew through the roof of the room and out into the dark night sky, shattered tiles tumbling down in his wake.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Agonizing pain ripped through my body. I tried to open my eyes, but found that no matter what I did, my vision was smothered with darkness. Voices were merely slurred noises in the back of my head. Arms tugged at me, pulling me from all directions, but I barely noticed through my dulled senses.

Somewhere in a distant place, the putrid smell of burning plastic entered my nostrils. It grew stronger and stronger, the voices louder and louder, the darkness brighter and brighter, until it stopped. All I could do was scream.

I ripped my arm out from the tightly wrapped rope that had been coiled around it and ripped the blindfold off my eyes. I could hear Risu calling out in pain from somewhere across the room, scientists and grunts too focused on her to notice my awakening.

I undid the ropes that tied me to the flat wooden board and stumbled blindly forward to help Risu. I pressed my face up against the glass cage that she was being held in just in time to catch a red beam of light engulf her. Team Plasma scientists stood in silence on the other side of the glass, eagerly staring at my Pokémon. The red aura that surrounded Risu degenerated as her body turned Rigid. Her eyes turned crimson.

The scientists cheered.

* * *

Her head snapped up and her sharp fangs delicately unlatched from her pray, deep red eyes narrowing dangerously. The moonlight caressed her body, causing her to exert electric blue energy. With a cry, she ran, a streak of light cutting through the pitch-black night.

 **I hope you all enjoyed!** **I would love to hear your opinions and constructive criticism!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
